Between two world : The Reason chapter 2
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu yang suatu hari ia menemukan sebuah portal yang membawanya kesebuah tempat yang tidak ia kenal, tempat itu dihuni oleh dua makhluk yang disebut Guardian dan Obsidian, dan nyatanya ia harus menerima kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Kenyataan apa itu? Narusaku/ Fantasy-Romance. Colaborating With Shionn Akasuna (no baka)


**collaboration fic with Shionn Akasuna**

 **Between Two World** **: portal from another world by Shionn Akasuna [chapter 1] the reason by Namikaze Fansboy** **[Chapter 2]**

 **Between two world : The Reason [chapter 2]**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pair :** Naruto. U X Sakura. H

 **Warning! :** AU, OOC, typo, bad story, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya.

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 **Summary :** Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu yang suatu hari ia menemukan sebuah portal yang membawanya kesebuah tempat yang tidak ia kenal, tempat itu dihuni oleh dua makhluk yang disebut Guardian dan Obsidian, dan nyatanya ia harus menerima kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Kenyataan apa itu? Narusaku/ Fantasy-Romance

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Raut wajah pemuda pirang itu nampak begtiu bingung sejak kemarin dia baru saja tiba di negeri yang bernama Amasiris. Belum lagi penjelasana Hasirama tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Naruto hanya bisa menerawang memandang langit dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul diotaknya. Terlebih gadis berjubah putih dengan hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya sukses mencuri seluruh perhatian Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku sehingga gadis itu nampak tidak suka"

Naruto bingung, sungguh dia bingung belum sempat dia mencerna masalah yang sedang dia hadapi ditambah lagi dengan masalah seseorang yang membencinya.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku tidak tahu ini dunia apa dan kenapa aku bisa sampai disini atau penyebabnya adalah mitos sialan itu?

"Huh"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat menghela nafas dengan nasib yang menimpaku ini, entah aku harus percaya atau tidak dengan ucapan mereka namun sepertinya tidak ada jalan lagi jika aku ingin kembali.

Tunggu dulu!

Sepertinya aku ingat bahwa mereka mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina aku jadi penasaran apa yang dikatakan mereka itu benar atau tidak dan soal kekuatan apalah itu apakah benar?

"Lebih baik aku tanyakan pada gadis berjubah putih itu"

Aku mencari keberadaanya, keberadaan gadis berjubah putih itu. Dan ada beberapa pertanyaan yang menggangguku tentang dirinya. Aku menulusuri hampir seluruh ruangan istana yang luas.

Cukup lama aku berkeliling akhirnya aku menemukkan keberadaannya di taman belakang istana sedang menyirami bunga-bunga.

"Hai"

Sapaku padanya dan dapat kulihat ia menengok sedikit dengan keacuhanya padaku, membalas salamku saja tidak

"Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?"

Seolah tidak ingin berbasa-basi gadis ini langsung saja ke-inti

"Bisakah kau sedikit ramah?"

"Apa maumu ?"

"Aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan"

Aku mulai mendekatinya dan iapun juga nampak memperhatikanku.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?"

"Pertama kenapa kau menatapku dengan seperti itu? seperti penuh kebencian padaku?"

Tanyaku yang memang tak mengerti sikap ketusnya padaku.

"Apa perlu aku menjawabnya?"

Aku langsung melotot kearahnya entah apa yang dipikirannya saat ini tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap bersabar.

"Tentu saja! untuk apa aku bertanya"

"Itu urusanmu bukan urusanku"

Ucapnya yang langsung saja berjalan menjauh namun dengan sigap aku menahan tubuhnya dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Hantam saja jika itu dapat membuatmu bicara alasan kenapa kau membenciku" Tantangku dan dapat kulihat perubahan mimik wajahya.

"Itu karena orang tuamu adalah penyebab terbunuhya orang tuaku"

Jawabnya yang langsung meninggalkan diriku yang masih belum dapat mencerna dengan apa arti kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu walau sebenarnya aku tahu namun sulit saja aku mempercayainya.

"Apa itu benar? kenapa Hashirama-sama berkata bahwa kedua orang tuaku adalah pahlawan kenapa gadis itu bilang orang tuaku adalah pembunuh?"

Ucapku bingung sambil menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauhiku.

"Aku harus bertanya yang sebenarnya pada Hashirama-sama" Tanpa menunggu lagi aku bergegas mencari keberadaan sang pimpinan Guardian itu.

 **Normal POV**

Naruto memasuki ruang utama Istana dengan langkah cepat dan benar saja ia mendapati Hashirama sedang duduk di singgah sananya.

"ah, Naruto ..Ada keperluan apa hingga kau datang kemari?"

Tanyanya ramah pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita kenapa gadis berjubah putih eeh.. maksudku puteri anda berkata orang tuaku adalah penyebab kematian orang tuanya? Bukankah dia puterimu?"

Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hashirama sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.

"jadi kau belum mengetahuinya ya Naruto.. bahkan nama gadis itu saja kau belum mengetahuinya"

Hashirama menarik nafas seolah akan memulai kisah yang sebenarnya akan dia katakan

"dia memang puteriku.. atau lebih tepatnya puteri angkatku. Dan namanya adalah Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku mengangkatnya menjadi puteriku saat dia masih kecil. Dulu saat terjadi peperangan dengan bangsa Obsidian aku menyelamatkanya. Dia sama sepertimu Naruto yatim piatu"

"lalu.. alasan dia membenciku kenapa?"

"itu karena.. orang tua Sakura secara tak langsung melindungimu"

Irish Saphire Naruto membulat

"saat usia Sakura lima tahun, bangsa Obsidian sudah mencurigai dan melacak keberadaanmu Naruto meskipun kau jauh di belahan negeri lain. Portal penghubung itu akan tetap menjadi gerbang pintu masuk keduniamu, dan mereka mengincarmu dan akan membunuhmu. Karena itulah kedua orang tua Sakura menyegel portal penghubung itu dengan mengorbankan nyawanya setidaknya sampai kau berusia 18tahun. Portal itu akan kembali terbuka"

Naruto terdiam, jadi inikah alasan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu membencinya?

"jadi.. karena itulah dia membenciku?"

Hashirama menatap lamat Naruto seolah mengerti perasaan Naruto

"dia tidak membencimu Naru.. Sakura seperti itu hanya karena merasa kehilangan"

"tapi tetap sajahkan.. aku penyebab kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal?!"

Intonasi Naruto meninggi, hatinya bergejolak emosi

"tenangkan dirimu Naru.. saat ini kau sedang memikul tanggung jawab yang besar. Saat ini takdir akan bermain dihadapanmu. Dan sesungguhnya tanggung jawab itu mengerikan, lebih dari apapun maka dari itu.."

Jeda sejenak

"maka dari itulah kau harus belajar dan berlatih menggunakan kekuatanmu. Buat orang tuamu bangga, buat semua orang percaya bahwa ka benar-benar seorang anak yang diramalkan itu Naruto.. dan jangan buat kematian orang-orang yang menyayangimu sia-sia. Mereka percaya padamu Naruto. Karena itulah.. kaupun harus percaya bahwa kau bisa melalui itu semua.. dan aku akan membantumu menggunakan kekuatanmu"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"mudah saja asalakan kau percaya.."

Naruto menatap Hashirama, secercah harapan datang

"ya.. aku percaya"

"baiklah aku akan mengajarimu kekuatan sihir"

"Sihir? kau pikir aku ingin menjadi penyihir?"

Ucap Naruto spontan karena ia tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi penyihir.

"Maksudku bukan penyihir seperti apa yang kau bayangkan seperti yang ada diduniamu tapi tentang hakikat sebuah kekuatan sihir yaitu the Elemental Magic" Jelas Hashirama tentang sihir.

"Apa itu memang ada?" Tanya Naruto kikuk.

"Kalau begitu akan kuperlihatkan..."

 **[Waterball]**

Muncul sebuah bola air ditangan kanan Hashirama yang sontak saja membuat Naruto terperangah kagum.

"Ini masih belum seberapa aku hanya menguasai elemen alam yaitu Air, Tanah, dan Udara untuk elemen khusus Seperti Api dan Petir adalah elemen yang didapat dari Gunung dan Langit"

"Ketiga elemen itu menggambarkan keseimbangan alam, elemen petir menggambarkan kecepatan dan kekuasaan sedangkan elemen api menggambarkan kekuatan dan kehancuran"

Lanjutnya menjelaskan tentang filosofi dari Elemmental Magic.

"Lalu elemen apa yang terkuat dari semua itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang terkuat tapi semuanya saling berhubungan erat maka dari itu seorang guardian yang memiliki kelima kekuatan itu disebut Konqueror atau yang terkuat dari pengguna elemen, yang memiliki ketiga kekuatan alam disebut Nature, dan yang memiliki kedua kekuatan spesial itu disebut destroyer"

Jelas Hashirama pada Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana yang hanya memiliki kekuatan satu elemen saja?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mereka masuk kategori General tapi jika penggunaan elemen mereka diatas rata-rata maka mereka bisa disebut Soldier"

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Hashirama.

"Lalu aku sendiri masuk dalam kategori apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jika melihat dari kemampuan Minato kau bisa masuk dalam kategori konquerror" Sontak Naruto terkejut karena ia termasuk dalan pengendali terkuat.

"Kenapa? bahkan aku sama sekali tidak dapat menggunakan sihir"

Naruto masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Hashirama.

"Ikutlah denganku"

Naruto langsung mengikuti langkah Hashirama yang ternyata menuju halaman utama Istana.

"Kau tidak perlu belajar bagaimana cara menggunakan sihir tapi coba rasakan saja dan realisasikan menggunakan imajinasimu"

Pungkas Hashirama.

"Coba perhatikan..."

Kemudian Hashirama menutup kedua mata dan seketika tanah yang dipijak mereka bergetar.

 **Bruak**!

Tiba-tiba tanah dibawah mereka naik yag membawa keduanya berdiri diatas tebing.

"Woah.. sugoii"

Takjub Naruto.

"Kaupun dapat melakukan ini Naru"

Ucap Hashirama yang membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Coba pejamkan matamu lalu rasakan getaran dalam dirimi lalu bayangkan letupan air di depanmu"

Ujar Hashirama menyuruh Naruto.

"Baiklah"

Naruto kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

 **Bluar!**

Muncul letupan air muncul didepan keduanya, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung meloncat kegirangan.

"Wow bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu?"

Tanya Naruto yang masih kagum.

"Karena kau memiliki darah dari Minato dan Kushina yang otomotis membuatmu mewarisi kekuatan dari orang tuamu Naru"

Jawab Hashirama.

"Orang tua ya?"

Gumam Naruto pelan dengan nada sedih.

"Kenapa Naru?"

Tanya Hashirama yang nampak cemas.

"Ahhhh... tak apa bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana orang tuaku?"

Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Tentu... Ayahmu Minato adalah Guardian yang luar biasa dan juga tampan ia memiliki rambut pirang dan iris biru langit sepertimu dimasa hidupnya ia begitu mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk bangsa Guardian sedangkaan Ibumu adalag wanita yang cantik memiliki rambut merah darah dan iris violet dan juga ia adik mendiang istriku Mito"

Jawab Hashirama.

"Tapi sayang kebahagiaan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena serangan dari bangsa Obsidian dan kemurkaan dewa langit"

Ucap Hashirama yang ikut sedih.

"Mereka pasti mengorbankan diri mereka untukku"

Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak perlu menyalahkan diri Naruto, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mengalahkan kekuasaan dari bagsa Obsidian dan membawa hakikat Obsidian yang dulunya adalah penduduk dari bangsa Guardian namun rasa iri dan benci membuat mereka mengikat kontrak dengan para Iblis membuat mereka gelap akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan" Jelas Hashirama.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak melakukan peyerangan?"

Tanya Naruto.

"Kekuatan mereka terlalu kuat jadi kita ataupun mereka tidak akan mampu jika harus melakukan penyerangan namun ada ramalan anak yang hilang akan kembali dan memberikan kedamaian bagi dunia ini"

Jawab Hashirama.

"Jadi kau berpikir akulah sang penyelamat dalam ramalan itu?"

Tanya Naruto dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, dan aku yakin kau dapat memberikan kedamaian didunia ini seperti yang ada di ramalan itu"

Ucap Hashirama meyakinkan Naruto.

"Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga aku harus tetap kembali ketempat aku berasal aku tidak ingin membuat Yugao-nee cemas dengan kepergianku ini"

Ucap Naruto sedih jika mengingat kakak angkatnya yang berjuang keras demi dirinya untuk bersekolah.

"Jadi kau tinggal bersama seseorang?"

"Tidak, tapi setiap 3 bulan sekali Yugao-nee akan menengokku dan itu waktunya tinggal 70 hari lagi apakah ini akan selesai?"

Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Jika kita yakin pasti akan tercapai, dan aku minta selama dua bulan ini kau harus berlatih dengan giat sedangkan sepuluh hari terakhir kita akan menyerang bangsa Obsidian waktunya tidak lama lagi Naruto. Kita harus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa sebaik mungkin dan dengan perhitungan yang akurat"

Jelas Hashirama yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Saya pasti akan berlatih dengan sungguh"

Ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan yang membuat Hashirama tersenyum senang.

-XXX- ONE MONTH LATER -XXX-

 **[Twin Tornado]**

Muncul dua tornado dari dua arah yang berlawanan yang kemudian saling menggesek.

 **[Earth Splinter]**

Tak lama setelah tornado menghillang tanah didepannya terbelah menjadi dua sejauh 20 meter.

 **[Water Blasher]**

Dari celah tanah tadi muncul letupan air yang besar sepanjang celah tanah itu yang nampak indah tapi percayalah jika berada sitengahnya sudah dipastikan akan tenggelam dalam celah bumi

Cukup lamma Naruto berlatih saat ini ia sedang berdiri ditengah tanah lapang dengan raut muka yang terlihat lelah karena ia bertekad akan belajar dengan otodidak supaya ia bisa sesegera mungkin kembali walau bagaimanapun juga ia memiliki orang yang ia sayangi disana apalagi ia juga masih sekolah walaupun ia terlahir ditempat ini.

"Kau sudah menguasi metode penggunaan elemen alam tinggal sekarang bagaimana kau mengembangkan sihir itu"

Ucap Hashirama senang karenaa sudah satu bulan ia melatih Naruto mengalami kemajuan sangat pesat.

"Huh tapi ini melelahkan bagaimanapun juga selama ini aku belajar secara otodidak"

"Ini sudah waktunya kau keluar Naruto"

Ucap Hashirama yang tentu saja membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apa maksud anda?"

Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kau harus menemui master destroyer untuk berlatih menggunakan kekuatan api dan petir"

Jelas Hashirama.

"Tapi dengan siapa? tidak mungkin aku sendiri datang kesana"

Ucap Naruto tak yakin.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan menugaskan Sakura menemanimu selama berlatih jadi jangan khawatir"

Naruto yang mendengar nama Sakura terdiam

"ada apa Naruto?"

"A-ahh aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja.. apakah dia mau menemaniku kesana?"

Tentu saja Naruto ragu, mengingat betapa tidak sukanya Sakura kepada Naruto

"dia tidak akan pernah menolak tugas yang akan diberikan oleh ayah angkatnya ini"

Hashirama tersenyum, seolah mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Naruto

"tapi aku merasa tidak enak hati padanya. Terlebih.. karena akulah dia kehilangan orang tuanya"

"Sakura.. dia adalah gadis yang terlihat kuat namun didalam sana ia sangatlah rapuh dan ia membutuhkan sandaran dan aku yakin kau dapat menjadi sandarannya suatu saat nanti"

Ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

"Terserah tapi yang aku harapkan Sakura dapat keluar dari kebenciannya yang membuatku takut ia akan terjerumus"

Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Yah tapi setelah mendapatkan Sakura jangan lupa bawa dia ke ranjang dan bersembunyi bersama dibalik selimut"

Sontak Naruto melotot kearah Hashirama.

"Hee?!" Tunjuk Naruto dengan tangan kaku.

"PERVERT" Teriak Naruto.

 **[Earth Wall]**

Muncul sebuah benteng didepannya yang langsung menghantam Hashirama dan melemparnya keudara akibat sifat mesumnya itu.

"Rasakan"

Ucap Naruto penuh kemenangan dalam hati ia juga senang bisa membalas perlakuan orang yang melatihnya itu.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura saat ini sedang menghadap sang pimpinan Guardian seperti yang diminta oleh Hashirama kemarin.

"Jadi aku menugaskan Sakura untuk menemani Naruto untuk berlatih pada sang master destroyer"

Sakura sesaat terkejut namun langsung tenang.

"baik ayah"

Jawab Sakura, dan masihdengan posisi menunduk seolah menyembunyikan perasaanya

"Bagus, jadi kalian akan berangkat setelah ini karena waktu kalian tidak lama hanya satu bulan dan selama satu bulan aku percayakan Naruto padamu dan selalu awasi latihan Naruto karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol langsung"

Ucap Hashirama yang memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada Sakura karena ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak terlebih lagi ia melihat Sakura dan Naruto akur.

"Dan Naruto ka-..."

Ucapan Hashirama terpotong karena Naruto memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin memakai pakaian aneh itu lagi jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk memakainya aku lebih nyaman membawa seragam sekolahku"

Potongnya karena ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Hashirama.

"eeh... baiklah jika itu keinginanmu jadi kalian segeralah berkemas untuk segera berangkat"

Ucap Hashirama yang langsung dipatuhi oleh keduanya.

"Hai Hashirama-sama"

ujar keduanya yang langsung bersiap berkemas-kemas.

"Dasar! tapi aku harap ini adalah akhir dari kekuasaan bangsa Obsidian apalagi Naruto akan kembali ketempat ia berasal maka aku berharap lebih untuk ini"

Doa Hashirama agar kedamaian akan segera terjadi.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku merasa hidupku benar-benar sial semenjak diriku bertemu dengan pemuda surai pirang itu, setiap hari aku harus mengawasinya berlatih oleh Hashirama-sama yang katanya ia adalah anak dalam ramalan.

Bulshit!

Aku tak peduli itu karena aku tidak menyukainya bahkan cenderung membencinya karena orang tuanya aku harus kehilangan orang tuaku, rasanya setiap aku mengingat itu aku ingin menangis kala nyatanya aku sedari kecil hidup tanpa mendapat kasih sayang orang tua.

"Huah..."

Aku hanya dapat menghela kala harus menerima tugas dari Hashirama-sama untuk mengawasi bocah sialan itu berlatih bersama Master Destroyer itu.

Dalam perjalanan itu aku hanya dapat membungkam mulut enggan untuk berbicara jangankam bicara menatap saja rasanya membuatku ingin menghajarnya.

"Hei bisakah kita berbicara jangan hanya diam seperti ini bagaikan musuh?"

Aku menengok kearah sumber suara dengan enggan dan aku dapat melihat ia menatap bosa kearahku.

"Lalu kau berpikir kita teman?"

Balasku tajam.

"Jadi kau menganggapku musuh?!"

Nyaris saja aku memukul sisialan ini jika aku tak dapat menegendalikan emosiku.

"Dengar ya! jangan pernah berbicara padaku, kau tau aku muak!"

Tudingku dengan nada sarkastik.

 **Sret!**

Aku tidak sadar kini dia sudah memojokkanku dipohon setelah tadi ia menarik lenganku dan kini ia menatapku dengan wajah tidak biasanya yang ceria namun kini terasa menusuk sekali yang membuatku sedikir bergidik.

"Dengar! Aku tahu apa masalahmu padaku hingga kau membenciku tapi satu yang aku tahu semua adalah itu urusan orang tua kita bukan urusan kita"

Aku tertohok mendengar suara beratnya yang nampak kesal menahan amarah itu.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang muak? aku juga muak, seharusnya aku dirumah bersekolah bukan seperti ini yang harus mengemban beban sebagai anak dalam ramalan dan menghadapi sikap bencimu padaku yang tak beralasan itu"

Ucapnya yang nampak sekali kekesalan yang ia lemparkan padaku.

"Lebih baik kita bergegas menuju rumah Master Destroyer agar kita cepat sampai dan segera mengakhiri ini dan aku bisa segera kembali agar kau puas tidak melihatku"

Naruto langsung berjalan menjauhiku entah mengapa tadinya aku yang merasa muak padanya justru tertohok mendengar ucapannya yang seolah menghakimiku bahwa apa yang aku lakukan salah.

 **Tes! Tes!**

Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku, aku yang merasa diriku kuat dan selalu begitu justru menangis.

'Apa aku salah jika membencinya karena orang tuanya adalah penyebab kematian orang tuaku?' Pikirku dengan getir.

Aku masih mengikuti langkah kakinya dari belakang dengan menunduk entah mengapa sekarang aku takut untuk untuk menatapnya walau hanya sebatas punggung saja.

Takut merasakan getaran tadi yang dapat membuatku tertohok dan yang membuatku takut. Entah mengapa keberaniaan yang dulu ada untuk melawan bocah itu terasa hilang saat tadi aku menatap langit indah yang dimilikinya rasanya kekuatanku terbang menembus netra saphire yang dimilikinya.

"Kau duluan, aku tidak tahu arah kemana yang harus kulewati"

Tertohok, ya aku tertohok mendengar ucapan datar dari Naruto.

"Hmm"

Aku hanya dapat membalas dengan gumaman karena tak yakin dengan apa yang akan kukatakan.

Dalam pikiranku masih terngiang akan ucapan sarkasku dan juga ucapan tajam Naruto padaku yang entah mengapa membuatku berada dalam ketidak pastian.

Namun dari semua itu aku takut bahwa aku nantinya dalam posisi terhadap Naruto... ya, aku takut jika aku mencintai anak dari peyebab kematian orang tuaku.

 **-XXX- END OF CHAPTER 2 -XXX-**

* * *

 **Yo ini adalah chapter kedua dari fict kolaborasi bersama Shion** **n** **Akasuna** **dan juga otanjoubi omaedetou buat 3 Shionn Akasuna 3 yang kemarin milad** **hhehe... bagaimana tanggapan kalian? bad story kah? maaf kalau bad tapi saya sudah mencoba secara maksimal. untuk chap ganjil akan dikerjakan Shion Akasuna** **silakan mampir ke profilnya** **hehe**

 **ya untuk diatas maaf untuk promosi dari dia... oke jadi untuk chap ino maaf jika banyak kesalahan maklum lagi banyak urusan jadi aku menyuruh Shion Akasuna untuk koreksi... jadi kalau ada yang salah harap mampir profilnya terus PM hahhahaha...**

 **Other all... untuk yang menunggu updatan fict Miracle of love mungkin akhir pekan ini dan untuk fict crosscover tunggu aja tangggal mainnya hehe...**

 **oke sampai disini dulu hehe jaa nee...**

DONT FORGET FOR

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.


End file.
